


Feeding Frenzy

by Mariessa



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Descent into Madness, Forced Bonding, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Male Slash, Pureblood Society
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: A feeding frenzy takes place after a turned vampire refuses to eat for long periods of time. This is always caused by the incident surrounding the victim's turning, forcing them to lose control of their primal senses.





	1. Feeding Frenzy: index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will be released later when my tablet isn't on 22%

_Part One: the illness begins to set into it's victim_

**starvation: victim starves themselves due to guilt or by force**

**loneliness: victim begins to feel increasingly lonely and abandoned**

**distrust: victim becomes paranoid about others and themselves**

**hoarding: victim feels the need to hoard items that have to do with their turning or sire**

**tiredness: victim falls asleep more often**

_Part Two: illness takes hold of victim_

**fang pain: victim's fangs begin to feel sore when elongating**

**headaches: whenever they move or blink a wave of pain overcomes them**

**dull senses: senses begin to dull or even disappear completely**

_Part Three: victim if not having gotten treated is completely infected_

**blindness: victim becomes blinded and pupils become permanently red like when they are using allure or hungered**

**permanent hunger: no matter how much they eat they are no longer satisfied from a meal or blood intake**

**morality: victim's moral compass begins to weaken or disappear**

**possesiveness: victim becomes possessive of their belongings and loved ones**

**dependence: they become very or even completely dependent on a certain group of people or person**

**allure: some victims may become extremely alluring and desired for there new abilities or appearance**

**bloodlust: anything can set off there need to kill**

_Part Four: How to save victim before they go completely feral_

_a vampire either pureblooded, over three thousand years of age or is the victims sire can stop the disease by creating a blood pact or bond. This is when you claim the victim as your property and blood meaning the disease settles to the new dominance flowing threw the victim's body. This leaves them in whatever state they had been in before however._


	2. Starvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason this is late is on mother nature. I have a bone to pick with that women, had me throwing up the entire morning and sleeping for hours. This is why the nurses at my school think I'm pregnant!!

**Causes: via starvation**

When Yuuki had been revealed to be a pureblood vampire the entire time, Zero had taken it hard. To find out that his sister was actually one of the fanged bastards that had murdered his parents broke any semblance of trust he ever had for her. So when Kuran had taken her away to go live with their kind he hadn't even wanted to protest.

That had been seven years ago and the pain had only grown in her absence. He had stopped aging right after she had entered the night class, something he had accumulated to the stress the entire revelation put him in under. This didn't stop him from continuing his education at the academy right up to his last few days where the girl had left him mind permanently. 

Whenever she tried to contact him over the years he either ignored her requests or answered them the harshest way he could watching the disappoint come onto her face with no emotion in his violet eyes. In his mind Yuuki had abandoned her former life, her former morals and personality for a whiney pureblood brat he despised. He would never allow her to try and show pity for a man she no longer knew.

It was all the same to those monsters, everyone who wasn't them where either playthings or there newest meal. To protect himself he had to close off that part of his heart that ever loved the younger girl and burn it to ash. If the option was to not love someone who would never love you back or to hopelessly wait for them to at least try and be swayed by you he'd chose the latter. All that he ever was to her was a disobedient dog.

So he dedicated his life to hunting down his assignments and ignoring the rawness that slept within his chest. Rage fuelled his body pumping along with whatever adrenaline hadn't been wasted tracking the pest down. He only needed two things in life, his precious Bloody Rose and his instincts. His entire life had been spent training to capture and destroy any vampire he came up against and he wasn't going to let his family name be lead astray by his own body.

Vampire or not he  **needed** **to hunt them down.**

And with the burning ache to hunt down the ones who took her away from him came the desire to feed off of any nearby humans. Overtime he had learned to bury his hunger as he worked to near starvation and then only fed off of blood pills then the actual source. It was extremely unhealthy but no one could convince him to feed off of actual humans. He wouldn't become like one of the demons he hunted down every day.

  "Zero," Cross was the most open about his displeasure with the man's behaviour. He confronted him often about it whenever they had time to socialize. "You know this isn't healthy for you."

  "I don't care if it isn't healthy for me anymore. If I'm going to crave blood every waking hour I'll be doing it by my terms. It's not like I'm some blood whore." And like that he always shut the older man down before he could manipulate him otherwise.

He was a adult and he didn't need people to control his life for him. If he wanted to have a early demise they had to let it happen and if he  wanted to starve himself to the brink of insanity they better fucking let him or else Bloody Rose would shoved up their ass. The pain from the hunger was like a thousand needles being shoved into his veins but he wouldn't let it govern him.

A hungry vampire was someone's deadliest enemy as they weren't thinking properly and numb to all other pain. It allowed them to fight way past their limits and go into something that was nearly being feral. All they cared for was the blood pumping in their prey's veins. So it was no surprise he'd use this to advantage to get a job done. Sometimes he would find it easier to use his bare hands and teeth to deal with his targets when cornered.

Within years he had become one of the deadliest hunters in all of Japan and soon nearly every person in the vampire community wanted his head mounted to their wall. And the knowledge that they'd never be able to do so without legal action made him want to laugh on their graves.

Nobody complained, well not openly. 

Many in the association worried what would happen if one of there greatest weapons decided to go rogue and devour his allies as they lay in bed beside him. Could they afford to put the boy down or would the job way to heavy on the would be killer's chest? No one wanted to found out the answer.

And like the norm Zero knew of his allies fears and disgust towards him but he no longer cared. The emotionless mask he once wore as a defense mechanism had now become his real personality and the opinion of others where nothing more than trash to him. He had embedded the desire to hunt and starve into his soul, his being and he wasn't going to let it go just yet. Though he was reluctant to admit it the rush he got from it had become a addiction.

The thirst for blood could destroy him at anytime with one prick of a human's finger being the end of their life. But still Zero allowed the hunger to consume him as it gave him more strength to continue on to the next day. No it wasn't a very healthy coping mechanism but what could he use to stay alive? Hunters didn't have therapists, they had their anti vampire weapons and a mixture of booze and drugs. He would rather die then become another deadbeat basically asking for a vampire to rip his throat out.

Many craved his death but he would never give in. Even if it meant eating one blood pill a month he would kill and turn everyone to ash who stood in his path. The Kiryuu Clan had been inactive for years due to his darling brother and now he was reinstating there claim on the hunting society. His mental health and body be damned, he wasn't going to let his only tether to humanity go.

With only a few hundred years left to go before he was dead he needed to make his mark on the world. Permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: a blood whore is a vampire who feeds constantly and always near turning the human or even draining them dry. these people refuse anything not straight from the source so no blood pills. They are usually killed soon after they are found out about.
> 
> **: while Yuuki finished school they created blood pills, capsules about the size of a button that you can either crack open with your teeth, suck the contents out of and throw out, dump into drinks or use to cook into food. they are actually VERY expensive and come in packs of fifteen. 
> 
> ***: i decided vampires can forcibly stop aging due to large amounts of stress that make them physically stay in the age the stress was caused in. So Zero still looks like a teenager even in his mid twenties. 
> 
> ****: since vampire knight had Zero become a fucking bitch when Yuuki was turned i thought it would be appropriate he shut her out and rejected the girl after everything she puts him threw. Kaname wins her and they are together currently.
> 
> *****: personally vampire knight's suck ass to me so here I write them as more manipulative, bloodthirsty and bitter towards humanity then before. the society they have created will be explored later on when the disease starts to be learned by the community.
> 
> ******: yes, it does sound ridiculous Zero is such a well known and good hunter in seven years. Well keep in mind he only hunts and has destroyed any semblance of a real life he ever had. Zero is the embodiment of the broody gay boy now so let it sink in.
> 
> *******: don't take Zero as a expert on vampire society and lifestyles. When he actually goes to the community he's going to get a good licking by the vamps. He's being VERY racist in this chapter.


End file.
